Un apoyo incondicional
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: Pequeño one shot de Iwa-chan


**Retornando por este rumbo xd, bueno hace mucho quería escribir algo de Iwa-chan, me encanta el personaje y necesitaba escribir de él :)**

 **como siempre una dedicatoria especial para Agatali12 que siempre me apoya, mucho cariño para ti besotes y abrazos :)**

 **simbología:**

 **(T/N):Tu nombre**

 **(T/A):Tu apellido**

* * *

 ** _Un apoyo incondicional_**

-Luces algo triste (T/N)-la voz rasposa y fuerte de Iwaizumi resonó en el salón, provocando que te estremecieras un poco.

-Iwaizumi-kun me ha sorprendido-volteaste a verlo, dándole una tenue sonrisa.

-perdón no quería asustarte (T/N)-devolvió el gesto-pero dime, por qué aún no te has ido a casa, por lo que sé no asistes a algún club-se acercó a tu asiento para quedar frente a ti.

-yo, yo, yo-tus mejillas se habían coloreado, se conocían desde primer año y hablaban bastante seguido, pero su presencia te ponía nerviosa-no tengo muchas ganas de ir a casa aún, no es nada grave solo no tenía ganas de irme tan temprano.

-mmm…segura no es nada?-te miró suspicaz.

-si no es nada-seguías con las mejillas coloradas.

-bien, bueno si quieres-rasco su mejilla algo inquieto-puedes venir a ver la práctica al club-sonrió ampliamente-así sirve y te acompaño a casa cuando termine la práctica, no me sentiría bien si dejo que te vayas ahora que se ha hecho un poco tarde.

-de verdad puedo ir a ver la práctica-le sonreíste contenta-me encantaría, claro si es qué no molesto-dijiste revolviendo tus manos en tu regazo. Lo que le pareció adorable al pelioscuro.

-claro que no molestas, es agradable que una chica linda no esté chillando por Oikawa-te palmeo la cabeza con ternura.

-Oikawa-kun es bastante popular con las chicas y ellas solo quieren animarlo-terminaste de arreglar tus cosas y te pusiste de pie-yo creo que porque sabe que ellas le apoyan Oikawa-kun se esfuerza en los partidos.

-pero no deja de ser molesto-siguió refunfuñando el pelioscuro, lo que te hizo dar unas pequeñas carcajadas, que le parecieron adorables haciéndolo sonrojar.

Muchos daban por hecho que tú e Iwaizumi estaban saliendo, él no era como su capitán del club que contaba con un gran club de fans, Iwaizumi lo prefería así, después de todo él era la estrella del equipo y era lo que él le gustaba. Pero comprendían que Oikawa no era tan superficial gozaba de que los admiraban, pero de igual forma le irritaba que no podían tener una práctica en paz y sin gritos por cada movimiento que el armador hiciera.

Tú no eras consciente de los rumores de pasillo sobre tu ubicación con el rematador del equipo, pero Iwaizumi sí que estaba enterado de dichos rumores, y no le interesaba desmentirlos, esperaba pacientemente el día en que podría decirte claramente lo que sentía por ti. Actualmente estaba enfocado en las clasificatorias para el torneo nacional de primavera, por lo que aún no era el momento.

Por otro lado tu sabías que sentías una atracción hacia tu compañero y amigo, pero no estabas segura de ser correspondida y pues en un momento cuando se estaban conociendo el sin algún tacto te pregunto si te acercabas a él para llegar a Oikawa, terminaste descubriendo que la mayoría de las chicas solo le hablaban por su cercanía al capitán del equipo y estaba comenzando a tener una especie de trauma con las chicas que se le acercaban. Mientras pensabas en todo ello llegaron rápidamente al gimnasio.

-Iwa-chan llegas tarde- la voz estridente del capitán se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar.

-cállate Bakawa-una venita se marcó en la frente de Iwaizumi.

-que cruel-hizo un mohín-oh! pero si (T/N)-chan también ha venido a saludar-corrió a tu lado en cuanto te vio-claro has venido a ver lo talentoso que soy.

-Ho…Hola Oikawa-kun-su entusiasmo te intimido un poco.

-deja de molestarla Basurakawa-le dio una palmada en la cabeza al armador-(T/N), me puedes esperar en la banca, cuando termine la práctica te acompaño a casa-te dio una sonrisa que hizo colorear nuevamente tus mejillas.

-sí, Iwaizumi-kun te espero-devolviste la sonrisa y fuiste hasta donde te indico.

.

-Iwa-chan, cuándo le dirás a (T/N)-chan lo mucho que te gusta?-le dijo a la pasada Oikawa, ganándose un buen golpe del pelioscuro-¡DUELE!-lloriqueo.

-deja de hablar de cosas que no te incumben-lo miro fulminante, dejo su bolso a un costado de la cancha para comenzar a practicar.

Durante el entrenamiento veías como la estrella del equipo se esforzaba y realizaba jugadas asombrosas. Bueno ante ti parecían geniales, sabías lo básico del vóleibol, pero los remates y saques de Iwaizumi te gustaban mucho, además de lo buen senpai que era con los de primero y segundo año, también te hacia admirarlo.

En la cancha Oikawa se había dado cuenta de que no le quitabas los ojos de encima al estrella del equipo y una media sonrisa se alojó en su rostro, pues también se dio cuenta que Iwaizumi estaba luciéndose porque estabas presente, quizás y sacaba provecho de la situación. Pero antes…

-Iwa-chan, hoy estás luciéndote para cautivar a (T/N)-chan-le dijo burlón.

Lo que provoco que cuando en pelioscuro iba a rematar se desconcentrara dándole mal al remate, golpeando de lleno la cara de Hanamaki. Las risas no se hicieron esperar y pos supuesto una persecusuión a muerte de parte de Iwaizumi contra Oikawa a quien solo se le escuchaba decir "Iwa-chan solo era una inocente broma".

Mientras tanto ayudabas a Hanamaki a quien le sangraba la nariz tras el balonazo recibido, tus mejillas hacían juego con la sangre que escurría del pelirosa, habías escuchado claramente lo que Oikawa le había dicho a Iwaizumi.

-gracias (T/N)-chan, estoy bien-te decía el pelirosa, quien tenía dos tapones en la nariz.

-¿estás seguro Hanamaki-kun?-estabas algo preocupada, ya que el golpe había dado un sonido realmente fuerte.

-es un cabeza dura (T/N) no te preocupes por él-Iwaizumi estaba a tu lado, buscaste con la mirada al capitán del esquipo y lo hallaste en medio del gimnasio enterrado bajo colchonetas y balones, completamente K.O.

-bien el entrenamiento ya terminó-anuncio el entrenador, mandándolos a ordenar el gimnasio.

-me iré a cambiar y te acompaño a casa (T/N)-comunico el pelioscuro.

-muy bien te espero en la entrada Iwaizumi-kun-le diste una sonrisa cálida a Hanamaki a modo de despedida-nos vemos, hasta luego-hiciste una reverencia despidiéndote del resto del equipo y los entrenadores.

-Así que Iwaizumi ya tiene novia-comento el entrenador Mizoguchi.

-¿(T/N)-chan?, para nada hasta el momento solo son amigos, o eso es lo que me ha dicho Iwa-chan-Oikawa ya estaba de pie junto al entrenador, sonriendo triunfante tras sus fechorías.

-pues no parecen solo amigos-siguieron comentando, mientras tú ignorabas todo aquello.

Luego de que Iwaizumi estuvo listo y te alcanzo para caminar hacia tu casa, era cómodo estar junto a él, las pláticas eran divertidas, a pesar de que siempre él pensaba que te aburría hablando de voleibol, torneos o las ganas que a veces tenía de ahorcar a Oikawa. Pero siempre le recalcabas que escucharle te entretenía escucharle tan apasionado y alegre de lo que le gusta. Además él hacía lo mismo con los temas que te interesaban a ti.

-disculpa las idioteces de Oikawa, a veces se sale de control- se disculpaba algo avergonzado, por los dichos de su amigo.

-no hay problema, no me molesta-reíste por lo bajo.

-y bien ¿por qué estabas triste?-te miro algo preocupado, por cómo te había encontrado en el salón, aun le rondaba la cabeza.

-de verdad no es que estuviera triste, solo me quede un momento pensando cosas innecesarias, que ahora ni siquiera recuerdo bien- lo miraste a los ojos, realmente estabas pensando en que ya era un poco imposible ocultar lo mucho que te atrae Iwaizumi, pero no querías causarle algún tipo de molestia confesándolo, eso era lo que tenía intranquila tu mente por algunos instantes-así que no te preocupes Iwaizumi-kun-pusiste tus manos tras de tu espalda algo juguetona-¿y bien a qué hora es su primer partido pasado mañana? Quiero ir apoyarlos, aunque tienen un gran grupo de animadores me gusta verles jugar.

-si tú dices que no es nada-te acaricio la cabeza-me encantaría que nos fueras a ver, este año sin duda iremos a las nacionales, es después del mediodía, pero siempre llegamos antes para ver los demás equipos.

\- o sea que le darán un vistazo al Karasuno?-dijiste burlona.

-se ha vuelto un duro rival, que nos la puso difícil la última vez, de seguro es que Oikawa nos arrastrara a verlos-pensando en ello se detuvo de pronto e hizo que también te detuvieras-si…si…si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, no creo que a los demás les moleste que vengas-quien hubiera visto a la estrella de Seijoh no lo creería, el siempre tranquilo e imperturbable Iwaizumi tartamudeaba y estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-claro que iré-dijiste animada-bueno, sí, si no molesto iré encantada.

-dea…de acuerdo- sonrió y continúo caminando.

-Bien ya llegamos a mi casa, muchas gracias por acompañarme Iwaizumi-kun-comenzaste abrir la valla de la entrada-nos vemos mañana y no olvides hacer los deberes de inglés-le hiciste recuerdo.

-nos vemos, claro que los haré aunque no se me dé bien-se despidió nuevamente despeinándote, al parecer era una costumbre de él hacer aquello, y a ti no te molestaba para nada.,

.

.

Iwaizumi estaba ansioso, había llegado antes que todos para reunirse contigo, en cuanto te vio llegar una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y un brillo ilumino sus ojos.

-espero no haber llegado tarde-te disculpaste.

-para nada, somos los primeros en llegar-seguía sin perder su sonrisa.

Platicaron de todo un poco mientras esperaban a los demás en la entrada del instituto, le preguntaste si acaso estaba nervioso, a lo que él respondía que siempre siente un poco de emoción pero nada de nervios. Seguían bromeando y hablando hasta que comenzaron a llegar los demás, algunos se sorprendieron de ver el ambiente en que ambos se encontraban, pero una señal invisible se alzaba sobre ti, lo que les hacía no decir nada, claro solo los de primero y segundo ya que…

-(T/N)-chan!, no me digas has venido acompañar a Iwa-chan para darle todos tus animos y se pueda lucir en el juego-Oikawa trato de abrazarte fallando en el acto tras un golpe certero de Iwaizumi.

-no le saltes encima a las personas, idiota- las venas se marcaban en todo el rostro del pelioscuro.

-bu…buenas tardes-saludaste a los demás.

-entrenador (T/A)-san puede ir con nosotros?-se inclinó y tú le imitaste-me responsabilizare de ello-hablo fuerte el As del equipo.

-….-el entrenador Irihata los contemplo en silencio y con una sonrisa cómplice miró a su ayudante el entrenador Mizoguchi asintiendo-bien puede acompañarnos, pero en los partidos la señorita (T/A) estará en las gradas con los demás animadores, no podemos tenerla en la banca pues no está inscrita en el club.

-por eso no hay problema-dijeron ambos, sonrojándose al instante por la súbita alegría.

-injusto! Por qué yo no puedo llevar a mis fan e Iwa-chan sí-Oikawa reclamaba solo con el afán de molestar.

-porque tus fan solo chillan por ti y son escandalosas-comentó Hanamaki

-porque solo presumirías-siguió Matsukawa

-y porque (T/N) es amiga del equipo-termino Iwaizumi pasando al lado de un petrificado Oikawa.

Los de tercero fulminaron con esas palabras al capitán que al final termino deprimido haciendo pucheros que te parecían muy graciosos y para animarlo le diste un dulce que tenías en el bolsillo, pero antes de que dijera o se abalanzara sobre ti, la mirada oscura de Iwaizumi lo detuvo. En el autobús te sentaste junto a Iwaizumi y fueron platicando todo el camino, y siendo molestado por supuesto por Oikawa que tanto por tanto era golpeado por el pelioscuro.

Al llegar al gimnasio se dirigieron a ver el partido de Karasuno que se estaba jugando contra Wakunan, llevaban un buen ritmo pero un incidente, más bien un accidente lamentable sacudió al equipo de los cuervos.

-¿qué ha ocurrido?-pregunto Iwaizumi quien estaba rebuscando algo en su bolso y no vio lo que pasaba.

-el rematador pelón y el capitán de Karasuno chocaron al ir por un balón-menciono Oikawa quien estaba algo asustado.

-Sawamura-kun no se levanta-dijiste preocupada y consternada.

-rayos-mascullo y se asomó a ver. El capitán de Karasuno al parecer se había llevado la peor parte del choque pero ya se ponía de pie-parece que puede caminar bien-comento al ver que salía de la cancha.

-así es pero la fortaleza mental del pelón decaerá al sentir la culpa de herir a su líder, este partido se pone cuesta arriba para el Karasuno.

-¿eh?-exclamaste-pense que entraría el segundo armador

-él estuvo en el partido de entrenamiento ¿qué tal lo hizo?-preguntó Oikawa.

-hacia su trabajo pero no destacó demasiado-se puso de pie Iwaizumi, era momento de que fueran a calentar para su partido, se enfrentarían contra el Datekou luego de haber ganado su primer partido.

-esperemos y puedan lograrlo, bien hora de irnos-tomo sus cosas Oikawa.

-(T/N) ¿te quedarás a ver el partido de Karasuno?-te miró con algo en especial pidiendo claramente que fueras con ellos.

-claro que no, yo vine apoyarte, es, es decir apoyarlos a ustedes-te desdijiste de inmediato al ver la sorpresa en la cara de Iwaizumi.

-bi…bien vamos-carraspeo y dejo que pasaras primero.

-son tan adorables-suspiro Oikawa, ganándose una mirada feroz de su amigo.

-¡callate!-mascullo entre dientes

.

.

En el calentamiento ayudabas a buscar los balones que se iban lejos y también lanzabas para que remataran, no querías estar sin ayudar.

-es hora-dijo el entrenador Irihata para que comenzaran a ordenar los balones y se formaran.

-el Shiratorisawa ganó su partido y el Karasuno definirá en el tercer set-comunico a quien habían enviado a ver los respectivos partidos.

-es nuestro turno entonces-murmuro el capitán-vamos-animo Oikawa a los jugadores.

-iré a las gradas-jalaste sutilmente la manga de Iwaizumi para llamar su atención, este te miró un poco sorprendido-este yo-tartamudeaste-ten, ten cuidado ¿sí?, por favor-bajaste la mirada avergonzada y con las mejillas muy sonrojadas-no, no quisiera que te lastimes.

-lo dices por lo del capitán de Karasuno?-estaba notoriamente sorprendido-estaré bien lo prometo-tomo tu mentón para que lo mirases a los ojos e inconscientemente deposito un casto beso en tu frente. Acto que si de ser posible te hizo salir humo de lo sonrojada que estabas-bien ahora a ganar-acaricio tu cabeza como de costumbre y se marchó.

-¡DEN SU MEJOR ESFUERZO!-gritaste animándolos.

-sigo pensando que es la novia de Iwaizumi-murmuro el entrenador Mizoguchi.

-creo que Iwaizumi-san quiere que todos piensen lo mismo-respondió también en murmullos Yahaba.

.

.

Pasaste rápido por donde seguía jugando el Karasuno y viste que el marcador estaba muy parejo, internamente deseaste suerte a los cuervos, su juego te gustaba mucho y sobre todo te gustaba mucho y sobre todo te gustaba el aura que envolvía a los jugadores cuando se les mencionaban.

Te acomodaste un poco retirada de la hinchada (que eran todos los jugadores suplentes del club y muchas chicas fans de Oikawa o del club femenino), no eras mucho de gritar en apoyo, preferías mirar en silencio, te estremeciste al ver al frente a quienes apoyaban a la escuela Datekou, gritaban igual o más fuerte que los de tu escuela.

Fue un partido peleado los bloqueos de la Muralla de Acero realmente eran increíbles, pero Iwaizumi se había encargado de traspasar esa muralla y hacerla añico.

-Felicidades-apareciste donde los jugadores salían y también escuchabas que el Karasuno lo había logrado y sería su próximo rival.

-¡gracias (T/N)-chan! Viste la genialidad de mis colocaciones-nuevamente Oikawa había tratado de abrazarte, siendo golpeado por Iwaizumi-auch! Que malo Iwa-chan-lloriqueo.

-ya te dije que no saltes sobre las personas-te volteo a ver-y qué te pareció el partido (T/N)?

-genial, son realmente asombrosos, sobre todo el ultimo remate, esa gran muralla siendo arrasada por tu golpe, fue alucinante-decías realmente entusiasmada. Nuevamente un aura de flores los envolvía a ti y al As de Seijoh.

-oigan par de tortolos iremos a comer algo y prepararnos para el próxomo partido, ¿vienen?-la voz de Hanamaki los saco de su burbuja, e hizo que rieran nerviosos.

-¿por qué a Makki-chan no lo golpea por eso?-reclamaba el capitán a lo que por respuesta solo obtuvo una mirada de advertencia.

-Iwaizumi-kun, traje, traje, dos almuerzos, sí quieres, te, te podría dar uno?-estabas completamente nerviosa.

-(T/N)-chan, de verdad?-te miraba perplejo.

-claro, me aseguré que no tuviera nada pesado para que no te haga daño.

-muchas gracias (T/N)-volvió acariciar tu cabello como de costumbre.

-y no hay nada para mí (T/N)-chan?-Oikawa miraba como cachorrito.

-tus fans te han dado suficientes obsequios ya-le puso la palma en la cara para alejarlo.

Siguieron entre risas, se habían reunido todos los de tercero, por lo que la conversación entre ustedes era en común y se ponían de acuerdo en hacer un grupo de estudio para apoyarse. Aunque claro no todo siempre va bien, algunas de las fans de Oikawa los observaban y no les gustaba para nada que estuvieras ahí, por qué tú que no eras nadie estaba ahí riendo como la mejor amiga de Oikawa. Por supuesto no entendían la situación y que solo tenías ojos para la estrella del equipo.

-Oikawa-san!-la voz estridente de una de las fans del armador, los hizo voltearse a ver a quien había llegado junto a ustedes, en sus manos llevaba un vaso con agua que tras su frenada y "accidentalmente dejo caer sobre ti.

-kyaaa!-diste un respingo-está helada-gemiste

-(T/N)!-Iwaizumi te cubrió rápidamente con su chaqueta del club.

-lo lamento tanto, no me di cuenta que estaba ella aquí-era claro que aquello era la peor excusa que se le había ocurrido.

-no hay problema-le quitaste gravedad al asunto-gracias Iwaizumi-kun pero no es para tanto-trataste de quitarte la chaqueta, pero él lo impidió.

-déjatela puesta-oculto su rostro tras su mano tratando de no mirarte, y cuidadosamente apunto hacia tu blusa en el sector del escote.

-…-te miraste y tus mejillas se iluminaron de rojas al darte cuenta de que la blusa se transparentaba-gra…gracias-balbuceaste ajustando la chaqueta para cubrirte.

-¿estás bien (T/N)-chan?-se acercó Oikawa-espero que accidentes de este tipo no vuelvan a pasar, sobre todo a mis amigas y amigos cercanos-su voz estaba algo oscura y miraba seriamente a la causante del alboroto. La pobre chica al ver los ojos oscurecidos de molestia del armador, dio otra disculpa, esta vez sincera y salió corriendo.

-ella realmente…-comenzó Matsukawa

-sin lugar a duda…-siguió Hanamaki

-estaba celosa-termino Oikawa.

-todo por tu culpa Estupikawa-le palmeo la cabeza Iwaizimi completamente irritado y manteniéndote tras él.

-¿celosa?-meneaste la cabeza dudosa y luego estornudaste quedito.

Después del incidente terminaron los chicos de comer y reposar, entre burlas a Oikawa y evitando que Iwaizumi lo mate.

-bien ya va siendo hora de que vayamos a calentar muchachos-les llamó el entrenador Irihata.

Nuevamente les acompañaste durante el calentamiento, te habías abrochado la chaqueta de Iwaizumi, y te viste que te quedaba hasta más debajo de las rodillas, veías a los de Karasuno que estaban ahí, especialmente al número diez y nueve ese par sabías y por el partido anterior en el que Seijoh ganó, ellos le daban grandes problemas a Oikawa y a los demás.

-muy bien chicos es momento que me vaya, les estaré apoyando-antes de girarte fuiste hasta Iwaizumi y tomaste su mano-éxito, pase lo que pase siempre estaré apoyándote Iwaizumi-kun-le sonreíste completamente sonrojada.

-gr…gracias (T/N)-y como costumbre acaricio tu cabeza esta vez pasando su pulgar por tu mejilla delineándola-nos vemos.

.

.

Nuevamente te ubicaste un poco retirada de los animadores de Seijoh para ver el partido, estabas nerviosa, de eso no había duda, aquel partido era importante no era un rival fácil, el comienzo fue como se esperaba, ambos equipos no se daban tregua y era una constante batalla entre cada jugador, especialmente entre Oikawa y el armador de Karasuno, según lo que Iwaizumi te había dicho ese chico había sido su Kohai en Kitagawa Daiichi, desde donde estabas veías aquella aura amenazante salir de ambos. Realmente estabas entretenida con el partido, y también sorprendida había entrado a jugar aquel chico que muchas veces llegó a tu salón retando a competencias a Iwaizumi, de las cuales perdió todas y veía a su senpai como referente y con mucho respeto y eso se notó cuando después de entrar al partido empujó a uno de sus compañeros tomando claramente un pase que no le correspondía y enviándolo a volar fuera dando por perdido el primer set. Reíste quedito cuando viste el golpe y reprimenda que le daba el vice-capitán del equipo.

Sus remates te aprecian alucinantes, pero aquel ultimo con el cual quedarían en ventaja y ganarían el partido no funcionó, y sin pensarlo perdieron, Karasuno se impuso y en una definición muy apretada, lágrimas se alojaron en tus ojos, llevaste tus manos al rostro para cubrirlo y bajaste de las gradas.

.

En la cancha Iwaiumi se culpaba por no haber anotado, pero el apoyo de sus compañeros y amigos, sobre todo del capitán le hicieron erguir la cabeza y saludar a quienes le habían ido apoyar, te busco con su mirada, pero sintió un terrible vacío al no encontrarte. Te había decepcionado, lo había arruinado, ya no merecía que le admiraras, con qué cara te pediría que estuvieras a su lado. Sus ojos se opacaron luego de pensar todo aquello, no oía lo que los demás le decían, tan solo tomo sus cosas de la banca y camino cabizbajo hacia la salida del gimnasio.

-¡I-WA-I-ZU-MI-KUN!-gritaste completamente apenada al verlo aparecer.

-qué ra…-no lo dejaste terminar pues te aferraste y de un brinco te aferraste a su torso como si fueras un koala.

-…-las lágrimas corrían por tus mejillas-Iwa…Iwa…Iwa…

-(T/N), qué, por qué, yo, yo…-trataba de saber que pasaba contigo, él había creído que te habías marchado, que lo había arruinado.

-a pesar, a pesar del resultado –hipabas-fue un excelente partido, fuiste el mejor-alzaste la mirada viendo como la pena de sus ojos se iba disipando para una mirada con mucha ternura.

-(T/N) Gracias-tomo tu cintura acomodándote para sostenerte con un solo brazo, y con su mano libre limpio un poco las lágrimas de tus mejillas-muchas gracias-junto su frente con la tuya.

-yo, yo, yo-volvías hacer pucheros.

-(T/N)-susurro-puede que no sea el momento, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero, que necesito que estés aquí a mi lado, junto a mí para, esto-hizo más intenso el abrazo, haciéndote consciente de que estabas sobre él-para que cuando las cosas no salgan como esperamos tu calor, tu presencia me haga sentir que el perder un partido no es el fin del mundo-sonrió.

-yo, también, yo también quiero ser la persona especial de Iwaizumi-meneaste la cabeza-la persona especial de Hajime-kun-le diste una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-…-sin más acorto la distancia entre ustedes y te beso, apoyo su mano en tu mejilla y con un movimiento sutil prosiguió besándote, tú enredaste tus brazos con más firmeza tras su nuca para profundizar el contacto de sus labios.

Tuvieron que separarse al escuchar el bullicio que pasaba tras ustedes, los del equipo habían permanecido en silencio hasta que se besaron, ambos se separaron y tus mejillas se habían vuelto completamente rojas, te ocultaste en el pecho de Iwaizumi, quien tan solo miro severo a los demás.

-bien al parecer Iwaizumi estará ocupado, el resto lleve todo al autobús-dijo el entrenador.

.

.

Ellos tendrían su reunión y posteriormente irían a comer invitados por el entrenador, así que decidiste que era momento de que volvieras a casa, ellos debían estar como equipo. Te acomodaste el uniforme y acomodaste la ropa de Iwaizumi también.

-Hajime-kun yo me iré de aquí a casa directamente, llámame cuando tengas tiempo-le dijiste acomodando su cabello, era más como una caricia.

-pero (T/N)…

-está bien, debes ir con el equipo, yo estaré esperándote, lo he hecho siempre-volviste a sonreír.

-espera (T/N), aun, aun no lo pregunto apropiadamente-tomo tus manos alzándolas a la altura de sus labios-¿quieres ser mi novia?

-claro que sí-soltaste el agarre y te empinaste para besar su mejilla-bien me voy a casa, llámame cuando quieras.

-gracias (T/N), de verdad muchas gracias-te tomo de la cintura y volvió a besarte-nos vemos iré a tu casa después, lo prometo.

-Vaya hasta que al fin!-Oikawa llego junto a ustedes y los abrazó-Iwa-chan me dejarás ser el padrino de bodas verdad.

-y a nosotros!-llegaron los demás de tercero, quienes se limpiaban las lágrimas.

-no es justo yo también quiero una linda chica que me suba el ánimo- hacían pucheros otros del equipo.

-cállense ustedes-Iwaizumi trataba de alejar a los demás.

Y así caminaron hasta la salida, habías ayudado a que el ánimo de los demás subiera y el tuyo también, además de poder alcanzar los sentimientos de aquel que habías querido mucho tiempo en silencio. Sonreíste ante la vista de todos aquellos riendo a pesar que su pena era evidente, Iwaizumi se giró a verte y sutilmente le lanzaste un beso, ya hablarían más largo y tendido y le prestarías tu hombro para que se desahogara, pero ahora el necesitaba estar con su equipo.


End file.
